Satsuki Sakurada (Astrom102)
Satsuki Sakurada is the Queen of the Sakurada Kingdom, the Wife of Souichirou Sakurada and the Mother of each of their 9 Children Appearance Satsuki is a Youthful-Looking woman with Fair Skin. She has Pale Orange-colored Hair which Falls just Above her Shoulders, where she Ties a Piece of her Hair into a Bun in the Back. She has Orange Eyes. Satsuki is Usually seen with a Light-Blue Shirt, a Long Beige-colored Skirt and a Pink (Dark-Blue in Manga) Apron. Additionally, she also wears White Slippers when she is at Home. When Performing her Duties as Queen, she is seen in an Elegant Dress as well as a Crown. Personality Satsuki is a very Caring, Kind Woman who Deeply Loves and Cherishes her Family. She usually has a Calm Demeanor and a Soft Tone in her Voice, to which she Understands and Supports her Children during their Campaign-turned-Civil War. She is almost always seen with a Smile on her Lips. She always Makes sure that her Family Survive, doing Numerous Chores in a Day. When she is in her "Queen Mode", Satsuki is quite Arrogant and Rude. While she does Love her Children, she isn't Afraid to Punish them for their Actions. She is also quite Lazy, having the Every-Day Duties in the Castle be Done by their 200+ Servants. Background Satsuki was Born as the Oldest Child of Daigorou and Chieko Shinonome. She grew Up with her Parents and 4 Siblings in Town. When she got Older, her Parents started Working a lot and came Home late at Night, resulting in her Bitterness towards her Parents. Though, she didn't Feel Alone with each of her Siblings Helping her with the Daily Chores. Satsuki was in her 2nd Year of High School when she met Souichirou Sakurada, the King. After Conversing with him, she Asked him to Help with her Groceries and later Invited him to her House for Dinner. She was then Later Introduced to Souichirou's Friends, who Widely Accepted her due to the Fact that some of them were Commoners like herself. Satsuki would later Fall in Love for Souichirou. They later got Married after College. She would Give Birth to her 9 Children. Relationships Souichirou Sakurada Satsuki is deeply in Love with Souichirou. They have a Strong Bond and Connection as they have 9 Children. They have been Married for 20 Years. She is often Doting of him, doing whatever he Asks of her. They are very Intimate with each other as their Youngest Daughter, Shiori, Spotted them Kissing in front of her. Satsuki is always at Souichirou's Side as Queen Though, in later Years, she has Learned to be Bitter towards him. She often Complains about Souichirou Neglecting her and their Children, Resulting in various Arguments over their 20 Years as a Couple. Children Satsuki deeply Loves her Children with all her Heart. She Knows that she can Rely on her Children on Occasion. The Chores are a Problem, though, because they don't Want to Do Chores. She is Understanding, Supporting and Loving to her Children. She is always Concerned for their Safety despite Souichirou Telling her it will be Alright. Though, there is a Part of her that Fears her Children. Despite being their Mother, she is also a Commoner by Birth and her Children to have some Authority of her. Her Children Take Advantage of her and she Accepts it. She Respects her Children like she does her Husband, as Royalty. Trivia Satsuki is actually a Year Older than her Husband, Souichirou Satsuki has the same name as her Voice Actress, Satsuki Yukino Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty